CHAMOMILE
by Rori Phoenix
Summary: Se escucha la voz angustiada de tu amado Romano, te está dando ánimos, pero tú ya has asumido la derrota, no lo escuchas, no quieres escucharlo, crees que le has decepcionado. Definitivamente, te has rendido. Una vez más has perdido contra mi, Arthur Kirkland. [ONE SHORT] Spain VS England.


**_Aclaraciones:_**

 _Ludwig: Alemania_

 _Gilbert: Prusia_

 _Romano: Sur de Italia._

 _Ita-chan: Italia del norte._

 _Francis: Francia._

 _Arthur: Inglaterra_

 _Antonio: España._

* * *

 **[CHAMOMILE** **]**

.

.

He de decir que siempre he disfrutado viéndote sufrir. Y una vez más, _Antonio_ , estabas ahí, arrodillado a mis pies, desarmado, cubierto de heridas profundas causadas por el filo de mi espada. Tu cuerpo está lleno de cicatrices por batallas anteriores. Bajo las atentas miradas de los hermanos italianos, tú sufres mi agonía. Y ellos, no pueden ayudarte. No esta vez. Ni si quiera _Ludwig._

 **"Si sabes que solo no puedes vencerme, ¿por qué te empeñas en intentarlo?"** Pregunto, pero tú te mantienes callado. Me harta tu actitud de desprecio hacia mi persona, cómo eres capaz en este momento de tan si quiera, implorar por tu vida. **"No eres capaz de mirarme a los ojos, ¿tanto miedo me tienes? ¿tan humillado te sientes? ¿Qué pensaría tu abuelo ahora mismo de ti?"** Levanto tu rostro acariciándote sutilmente la barbilla para que me mires y respondas. ¿Qué tan difícil será despertar tu odio?

Tus ojos verdes están secos, no lloran. Nunca te he visto llorar, pero no es que no tengas sentimientos, simplemente y como siempre decía Francis, tú no sabes llorar. Ni con la muerte de Gilbert. En cambio tu cuerpo está lleno de sudor, estás cansado de vivir. Y ahora más que nunca te encuentras envuelto entre retorcidos pensamientos que tu enferma mente guarda bajo esa hermosa sonrisa que plasmas siempre en tu rostro.

 **"No merezco ser su nieto"** Respondes algo frío, ¿dónde está tu pasión? ¿te has apagado? Ya no eres ese fénix que renace de sus cenizas, has cambiado. Dime, ¿te has rendido?

Se escucha la voz angustiada de tu amado Romano, te está dando ánimos, pero tú ya has asumido la derrota, no lo escuchas, no quieres escucharlo, crees que le has decepcionado. Definitivamente, te has rendido. Una vez más has perdido contra mi, _Arthur Kirkland._

 _Francis_ está a unos metros de ti, tirado sobre un gran charco de sangre, él ha muerto, has dejado que tu mejor amigo muera, ambos buscabais proteger vuestro honor, la herencia que os dejó vuestro abuelo Roma, pero no lo habéis conseguido y me alegro de vuestra derrota, pero en el fondo me entristece esto. Tú y _Francis_ , sois mis enemigos, pero sinceramente, nada hubiera sido lo mismo si nunca hubieseis estado ahí. Sé que quieres llorar.

 _El Bad Touch Trio_ ya lloró la muerte de _Gilbert, Prusia._ Ahora tú has estado presente en la muerte de _Francis._ Pero ¿quién llorará tu muerte, bastardo?  
Dime, ¿me odias? ¿Por qué no reaccionas? ¿estás esperando a que te mate? Reacciona maldición, sucio bastardo. Me estoy arrepintiendo, yo no quería matar a ese estúpido rubio, se metió en esto por tu culpa, es tu culpa... que ahora mismo yo esté llorando es vuestra culpa, malditos estorbos.

 **"Dime, imperio en el que el sol nunca se pone, ¿qué ha sido de ti?"** Pregunto en voz baja y temblorosa mientras las lágrimas se deslizan por mis rojizas mejillas. **"Fuiste alguien importante, pero ya nadie te quiere o valora ¿verdad?"** Tal y como ha pasado conmigo. Nos ha pasado lo mismo. Nos estamos destruyendo, somos tan ingenuos e idiotas. Mis rodillas empiezan a flaquear y caigo al suelo, justo frente a ti, mi frente golpea tu hombro, pero tú solo te balanceas un poco por el impacto. Mi ropa está manchada de sangre, pero no debo quejarme, tú estás peor.

 **"Me converti en escoria, Arthur..."** Tus palabras se siguen sintiendo frías. Mátame, por favor, Antonio. Me arrepiento. **"Que dios me perdone"** Dices mientras una de tus manos se dirige a tu pecho y agarras la cruz que siempre te acompaña y decora tu cuello. Siempre recurres a dios en estos casos... pero nunca recibes su ayuda.

Sé que estás llorando en tu interior, sé que te sientes tan culpable como yo de la muerte de _Francis_. Él ni si quiera debió meterse en esta pelea, pero lo hizo, porque quería salvarte, y porque quería pararme. él realmente no quería que nadie saliera mal herido, pero finalmente, fue él, el estúpido francés egoísta quien terminó muerto.

 _España,_ haz algo. Y lo haces, me abrazas sin que te lo pida. Porque ambos somos los responsables de su muerte. Tú has matado a tu mejor amigo, y yo a mi mejor enemigo. **"¿Te rindes?"** Te pregunto, y te escucho afirmarlo.

 **"Sí"** Aunque ya lo suponía. En el fondo me satisface tu sufrimiento, lo conseguí, conseguí que admitas que soy el rey y tú un simple bastardo. Sin embargo, no me siento tan feliz como creía que estaría una vez sentenciada mi victoria.

Fue entonces cuando el miedo por desaparecer y se olvidado se apoderó de tu corazón, y tus ojos se hundieron en lágrimas, porque eso es lo que te da más miedo, el olvido, igual que a mi.

Ambos sabemos que este es el final ¿verdad? Se acabó competir entre nosotros.

 **"No más peleas... Spaniard"** Susurro.  
 **"No habrá próxima vez..."** Me dices débilmente antes de que ambos caigamos al suelo, mientras observo los últimos segundos de mi vida por el rabillo del ojo, distingo a tu amado acercándose a ti, seguido de su hermano, _Ita-chan_. Es triste, oír el llanto de aquellos niños, implorando desesperadamente que abras los ojos, sin embargo, es inútil, todo tiene solución excepto la muerte...

 _¿no?_

.

.

.

* * *

 **[Comentario]**

 **Espero que os haya gustado y hayáis disfrutado de este One-short.**

 **Un abrazo. (｡´∀｀)ﾉ**


End file.
